Porky Minch
Porky Minch (''ポーキー・ミンチ Pōkī Minchi''), también conocido como Porky o Pokey, es un personaje de la serie de videojuegos ''EarthBound''. Es un viejo enemigo de Ness y Lucas, el villano de MOTHER 3, y uno de los jefes del Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial. Descripción En EarthBound Porky Minch es un niño de 13 años de contextura obesa y de pelo rubio. En el transcurso del juego Porky hará numerosos viajes en el tiempo y esto hará que su piel se vuelva pálida. En Mother 3 Porky aparece como una persona de la tercera edad y montado en una araña mecánica, dicha araña es usada en Brawl para atacar a los protagonistas. Perfil Porky hizo su primera aparición en EarthBound como vecino de Ness en Onett. Su familia (excepto Lardna, su madre, y al parecer, su hermano menor, Picky) tiene una fuerte rivalidad con la de Ness debido a que Aloysus Minch, el padre de Porky, le prestó unos cuantos cientos de miles de dólares al padre de Ness (aunque Aloysus admite que tal vez fueron menos) y nunca los devolvió. La noche del meteorito, Porky y Ness quisieron verlo, pero la policía no dejó pasar a nadie. Más tarde, Picky, el hermano menor de Porky, se fue a ver el meteoro, y Porky fue con Ness a pedir ayuda para buscarlo. Formó parte de un culto para hacer un sacrificio humano, el cual acaba en un intento fallido. Después de esto, se ausenta hasta mostrarse como consultor de Geldegarde Monotoli, luego roba una máquina del tiempo, y finalmente, revela ser un aliado de Giygas. Vuelve a aparecer en MOTHER 3 como antagonista principal y jefe del ejército Puercareto. Gracias a la máquina en la que está metido (que usa para luchar en el Emisario Subespacial), ahora tiene unos mil años. Porky resulta ser el que ha causado todos los estragos en Tazmily, siendo también el culpable de la muerte de Hinawa (madre de Lucas y Claus), la desaparición del famoso Dr. Andonuts, el hecho de que Claus ahora sea un cyborg al que bautiza como "Hombre Enmascarado", el incendio del Bosque Amanecer, y muchas crueles quimeras. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Rol en el emisario subespacial Porky aparece luego de que Ness, usando Destello PSI, destruya a la Estatua de Porky cuando esta perseguía a Lucas en el El zoo en ruinas. Porky aparece como un jefe. Más tarde es resucitado por Tabuu para distraer a los héroes en El gran laberinto. Ataques Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Porky Minch :El vecino de Ness es un mocoso egocéntrico y malcriado. En el juego no tarda por ir en mal camino, hasta convertirse en el brazo derecho de Giygas. Tras viajar en el tiempo reaparece en la Isla Nowhere de Mother 3. Comanda la invasión del ejercito de los Puercaretos, pero Lucas y sus amigos acaban derrotándolo. *''SNES: EarthBound'' *''GBA: Mother 3'' Inglés :Porky Minch :A self-centered, rottem brat who lives next door to Ness. As the events of the game progess, he´s rapidly led astray and becomes Giygas´s right-hand man. Afterward, he goes missing in time and then reappears in the Nowhere Islands of Mother 3. He leads the Pig Mask Army invasion but is eventually defeated by Lucas and friends. *''SNES: Earthbound'' *''GBA: Mother 3'' Pegatina En Super Smash Bros. para Wii U En esta entrega aparece como un trofeo en el Mundo Smash; su función es la de robar un trofeo al rival. Descripción del trofeo right|90px :Porky Minch :En EarthBound no era más que un niño regordete y egoísta. Pero en Mother 3... fíjate en lo que se ha convertido. Harían falta algunos juegos más para explicar esta gran transformación. Ay, Porky, Porky, ¿cómo has acabado así? :*'PAL': SNES: Earthbound (JP) :*'PAL': GBA: Mother 3 (JP) :*'NTSC': SNES: EarthBound (06/1995) Enlaces externos Véase también